Second chance in…wait what?
by Coalnaught
Summary: John Howler an ordinary guy just minding his business and trying to live ends up with the wrong crowd resulting in his death but when he re-awakens in another world as the "Gamer" all he can think is 'huh' [OPOC] [OCXHarem]
1. Resurrection

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DXD in anyway or form the only thing I own is John Howler my OC_**

* * *

_**Chapter**__** 1**__**:**__** Resurrection**_

* * *

Within an alleyway in California we find our protagonist, John howler a man with long silver hair reaching near his waist, he stands at 6'10 at the moment his suit which was coloured red and black. However the red could be from all the different holes and cuts across his body, bleeding profusely the red liquid that is our life essence, before he ends up collapsing onto the floor rolling onto his back staring almost questioningly at the blue/azure sky as if asking 'what the fuck just happened' when suddenly his eyes open with surprise

(Permanent change of POV to OC)

John howler walked slowly ignoring all the pain that he felt even if the adrenaline had worn of long ago

'As if I didn't survive torture just to allow this to kill me' he thought

As he was nearing the exit of the alleyway his vision blurred and he collapsed onto the ground

'Or maybe I did survive all that just to die' he thought with a groan as he flipped himself to look up at the sky

'well I had a good run and I sure as hell made them pay for all the crap they put me through' he said with a victorious smirk but suddenly his eyes widened as what seem to be words appear in front of him. He blinked a few time before reading what they stated

**Do you wish for a second chance?**

**Yes No**

**Know that if you accept you world will change as you will**

He started to laugh at the absurdity of what was happening before coughing up blood, he started to wonder if this was all real and after a split second he grinned

"Huh what the hell" he said before he exclaimed "yes! I accept" and as those words left his mouth the world seemed to slow down before a new screen popped up

**Very well then Gamer welcome to your new life**

**Transferring body to new world**

**…complete….**

**Confirming stats**

**…complete….**

**Transferring consciousness**

**…complete…**

With that everything turned black and my mind seemed to fade away

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

I groaned as my eyes opened due to the stiffness I felt in my muscles, I blinked a few times remembering what happened to me and I shot up looking at my body to find my clothes to be fixed and no wounds on my body at all. As I looked around I tried to establish any sense of familiarity with my surroundings and noted I was at a park, but by the looks of things I wasn't in California any more but rather japan. Why you might ask? Plain and simple, weird looks by parents, kids pointing at me asking their parents something,(probably about my hair) in Japanese. Ya I know kinda hard to find the thing that gave it away.

By Thinking things through you gained +1 to WIS

As that message popped up I instantly whispered "ID:create:empty" and lo n behold as the world around me contorted and twisted like gravity was collapsing on itself, being my only warning before everything became a mixture of colours (or at least the sky) but otherwise everything was the same besides the lack of people that or anything really

I quickly brought up the menu or at least what is my 'character sheet' if you wanna put it that way

**Name: John Howler**

**Age: 17**

**Race: To be determined**

**Title: The Gamer**

**STATS**

**LV: 1**

**HP: 850/850 (HP Regen: 125/Min)**

**MP: 1250 /1250 (MP Regen: 250/Min**

**VIT: 25**

**STG: 30**

**DEX: 30**

**INT: 65**

**WIS: 50**

**Luck: 25**

**SKILLS**

**The Gamers Mind [Passive] (LV: MAX): your mind is adapt to every situation possible, keeping you in a constant state of ease, also negate any Psychological ailments (E.g. Mind control, Illusions and anything that could give/produce 'nightmares')**

**The Gamers Body [Passive] (LV: MAX): Nullifies all pain or a % (depends on user). After resting in a bed all HP and MP will be restored (please note you don't need sleep)**

**ID Create [Active] (LV: 1): create your own dimension in which you choose the stage**

**Stages:**

**ID Create Empty**

**ID Create Zombie**

**ID Destroy [Active] (LV: 1): Destroy the created ID to be able to leave and create a new one**

**The Gamers Creation [Passive] (LV: MAX): allows the gamer to create any skills he can imagine through special actions**

**Observe [Active] (LV: MAX) Allows the gamer to observe everything he looks at giving large amounts of information**

I just stared at the screen in front of me with one thought going through my mind 'aren't I a bit OP at lv 1?'

"Well I wish I had an actual skill that could help like. I don't know runic magic although that stuff is a bit powerful and hard to use and where am I even?" I spoke aloud to no one specific mainly myself and as I close the Character Sheet I get multiple pop ups

Congratulations skill Runic magic [Active] (LV: 1) gained

Congratulations skill Novice Magic Manipulation [Passive] (LV: 1) gained for LV 25 INT

Congratulations skill Adept Magic Manipulation [Passive] (LV: 1) gained for LV 50 INT

Congratulations skill Novice Mana Reserves [Passive] (LV: 1) gained for LV 25 WIS

Congratulations skill Adept Mana Reserves [Passive] (LV: 1) gained for LV 50 WIS

Congratulations skill Iron Skin [Passive] [Active] (LV: 1) gained for LV 25 VIT

Congratulations skill Heavy Strike [Active] (LV: 1) gained for LV 25 STG

Congratulations skill Natural Reflexes [Passive] (LV: 1) gained for LV 25 DEX

**Please note that you have been transported to the universe known as Highschool DXD**

**Now chose you Race**

**1\. Human**

**2\. Youki**

**3\. Devil**

**4\. Angel**

**5\. Dragon**

**Please note that turning into another race besides human will cause you to black out for the morphing process**

I stare and read everything that just popped up 'well I know where I am now but how long is it till cannon start?' as I'm thinking this I decide to go with dragon as my Race since then I won't be affiliated with any of the different factions within the world and well dragons are badass and lo n behold I blackout instantly.

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes as I woke up, staring at my surroundings once again to find I'm still in the ID that I created which was a good thing but I need to know what time it is. I subconsciously looked to the bottom right of my view and lo n behold there was what seemed to be a clock stating it was 8:00 in the morning and that there was 25 years till cannon started "huh talk about convenience" so I've got 25 years to:

A. Get strong to the point that I don't need to give a shit about anything.

B. Figure what the fuck I'm going to do when cannon actually starts.

I decided that first things first, figure out what I can do then start the long 25 year grind to great red LV strength

**Name: John Howler**

**Age: 17**

**Race: Dragon**

**Title: The Gamer**

**STATS**

**LV: 1**

**HP: 1000/1000 (HP Regen: 150/Min)**

**MP: 1500 /1500 (MP Regen: 300/Min)**

**VIT: 25**

**STG: 30**

**DEX: 30**

**INT: 65**

**WIS: 50**

**Luck: 25**

**SKILLS**

**The Gamers Mind [Passive] (LV: MAX): you mind is adapt to every situation possible keeping you in a constant state of ease, also negate any Psychological ailments (E.g. Mind control, Illusions and anything that could give/produce 'nightmares')**

**The Gamers Body [Passive] (LV: MAX): Nullifies all pain or a % (depends on user). After resting in a bed all HP and MP will be restored (please note you don't need sleep)**

**ID Create [Active] (LV: 1): create your own dimension in which you choose the stage**

**Stages:**

**ID Create Empty**

**ID Create Zombie**

**ID Destroy [Active] (LV: 1): Destroy the created ID to be able to leave and create a new one**

**The Gamers Creation [Passive] (LV: MAX): allows the gamer to create any skills he can imagine through special actions**

**Observe [Active] (LV: MAX) Allows the gamer to observe everything he looks at giving large amounts of information**

**Runic magic [Active] (LV: 1): Allows for the users to ingrain word onto object in our world to give them that aspect however it is as old as the dragon gods and is long forgotten**

**Novice Magic Manipulation [Passive] (LV: 1): grants and increase of 25% to both magic Dmg and MP (Stacks with other Passives/Actives)**

**Adept Magic Manipulation [Passive] (LV: 1): grants and increase of 50% to both magic Dmg and MP (Stacks with other Passives/Actives)**

**Novice Mana Reserves [Passive] (LV: 1): An increase of 25% for MP and MP regen (Stacks with other Passives/Actives)**

**Adept Mana Reserves [Passive] (LV: 1): An increase of 50% for MP and MP regen (Stacks with other Passives/Actives)**

**Iron Skin [Passive] [Active] (LV: 1) grants an increase of 25% to VIT and when active creates what could be considered a second layer of skin that acts as a barrier before you start taking real dmg (1 point of Iron skin/second/1MP)**

**Heavy Strike [Active] (LV: 1): adds a 25% increase to your next Physical attack**

**Natural Reflexes [Passive] (LV: 1) increase DEX by 25%**

I just stared wide eyed at everything that I saw if I was overpowered before I definitely am now but I am not complaining but something wasn't adding up so I quickly reopened the character sheet and well

**Name: John Howler**

**Age: 17**

**Race: Dragon**

**Title: The Gamer**

**STATS**

**LV: 1**

**HP: 1 151/1 151 (HP Regen: 150/Min)**

**MP: 4 025 / 4 025 (MP Regen: 2625/Min)**

**VIT: 31(1VIT=20HP)(25+6)**

**STG: 30**

**DEX: 38(30+8)**

**INT: 65(1INT=20MP)**

**WIS: 50(1WIS=20MPR)**

**Luck: 25**

**Stat points : 10**

**SKILLS**

**The Gamers Mind [Passive] (LV: MAX): you mind is adapt to every situation possible keeping you in a constant state of ease, also negate any Psychological ailments (E.g. Mind control, Illusions and anything that could give/produce 'nightmares')**

**The Gamers Body [Passive] (LV: MAX): Nullifies all pain or a % (depends on user). After resting in a bed all HP and MP will be restored (please note you don't need sleep)**

**ID Create [Active] (LV: 1): create your own dimension in which you choose the stage**

**Stages:**

**ID Create Empty**

**ID Create Zombie**

**ID Destroy [Active] (LV: 1): Destroy the created ID to be able to leave and create a new one**

**The Gamers Creation [Passive] (LV: MAX): allows the gamer to create any skills he can imagine through special actions**

**Observe [Active] (LV: MAX) Allows the gamer to observe everything he looks at giving large amounts of information**

**Runic magic [Active] (LV: 1): Allows for the users to ingrain word onto object in our world to give them that aspect however it is as old as the dragon gods and is long forgotten(MP cost dependent on word used and object LV/Rarity)**

**Novice Magic Manipulation [Passive] (LV: 1): grants and increase of 25% to both magic Dmg and MP (Stacks with other Passives/Actives)**

**Adept Magic Manipulation [Passive] (LV: 1): grants and increase of 50% to both magic Dmg and MP (Stacks with other Passives/Actives)**

**Novice Mana Reserves [Passive] (LV: 1): An increase of 25% for MP cost and MP regen (Stacks with other Passives/Actives)**

**Adept Mana Reserves [Passive] (LV: 1): An increase of 50% for MP cost and MP regen (Stacks with other Passives/Actives)**

**Iron Skin [Passive] [Active] (LV: 1) grants an increase of 25% to VIT and when active creates what could be considered a second layer of skin that acts as a barrier before you start taking real dmg (1 point of Iron skin/second/1MP)**

**Heavy Strike [Active] (LV: 1): adds a 25% increase to your next Physical attack**

**Natural Reflexes [Passive] (LV: 1) increase DEX by 25%**

Yup ok it official I'm broke AF and I am not complaining I am enjoying the feeling but I kinda doubt that I could take on even a single high class ranked enemy so not gonna stop the grind however how does runic magic work from the description I just say a word and it imprints onto an object does that mean It gives whatever traits the word would mean to the object? But before I start testing time to put all 10 extra skill points I have into INT

**Congratulations skill Advanced Magic Manipulation [Passive] (LV: 1) gained for LV 75 INT grants an increase of 75% to both magic Dmg and MP**

Well I guess it's time to start that 25 year grind I decide. Activating ID:Create:Zombie and as my world contort around me to change into a swamp area, all I can think about is how annoying these coming years are going to be.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Resurrection END**_

* * *

AN: Make sure to check out my profile to do the poll there it's for chapter 2 I'll keep it up for like a day


	2. Lets Begin

**AN: first things first thank you to those who participated in the polls so we skipped 25 years and have Ray, Kala & Mit in the Harem if you have suggestions give em**

** Please note that this is my first ever story ever that I've written so there will be mistakes and I am by no means excellent at gramma even if English is my first language and I don't care what you say**

** also note if I put up a poll it will be remove immediately the next day when I wake up and I'll take the current best there or the one who was doing the best throughout the process.**

** Do know that I will take any form of help be it spelling mistakes found throughout the chapter or not thank you**

**I'll post a character sheet every time there are new stats or skills created if you wish to see a skill created no matter what it is either leave a review or PM me with what it is and does and I'll put it in thank you**

**Character Sheet**

**Name: John Howler**

**Physical Age: 17**

**Mental Age: 42**

**Race: Dragon**

**Title: The Emperor (Grants +100 000 to HP/MP)**

**STATS**

**LV: 150**

**MC: 788 400 000 000 /Infinite (couldn't find the sign)**

**IS: 78 840 000 000 / Infinite (couldn't find the sign)**

**HP: 483 000/483 000(383 000+100 000) [HP Regen: 382 500/Min]**

**MP: 140 500 / 140 500(40 500+100 000) [MP Regen: 33 000/Min]**

**VIT: 7 650(1VIT=50HP/HPR) [150+7 500]**

**STG: 150**

**DEX: 7 650[150+7 500]**

**INT: 250(1INT=50MP) 12 500**

**WIS: 200(1WIS=50MPR) 10 000**

**Luck: 100**

**Stat points: 50**

**SKILLS**

**The Gamers Mind [Passive] (LV: MAX): you mind is adapt to every situation possible keeping you in a constant state of ease, also negate any Psychological ailments (E.g. Mind control, Illusions and anything that could give/produce 'nightmares')**

**The Gamers Body [Passive] (LV: MAX): Nullifies all pain or a % (depends on user). After resting in a bed all HP and MP will be restored (please note you don't need sleep)**

**ID Create [Active] (LV: MAX): create your own dimension in which you choose the stage**

**Stages:**

**ID Create Empty**

**ID Create Zombie**

**ID Create skeleton**

**ID Create Goblin**

**ID Create Orc**

**ID Create Ogre**

**ID Create Dragon**

**ID Destroy [Active] (LV: MAX): Destroy the created ID to be able to leave and create a new one**

**The Gamers Creation [Passive] (LV: MAX): allows the gamer to create any skills he can imagine through special actions**

**Observe [Active] (LV: MAX) Allows the gamer to observe everything he looks at giving large amounts of information**

**Runic magic [Active] (LV:MAX): Allows for the users to ingrain word onto object in our world to give them that aspect however it is as old as the dragon gods and is long forgotten(MP cost dependent on word used and object LV/Rarity)**

**Novice Magic Manipulation [Passive] (LV:MAX): grants and increase of 25% to both magic Dmg and MP (Stacks with other Passives/Actives)**

**Adept Magic Manipulation [Passive] (LV:MAX): grants and increase of 50% to both magic Dmg and MP (Stacks with other Passives/Actives)**

**Advanced Magic Manipulation [Passive] (LV: MAX) grants and increase of 75% to both magic Dmg and MP (Stacks with other Passives/Actives)**

**Master Magic Manipulation [Passive] (LV: MAX) grants and increase of 150% to both magic Dmg and MP (Stacks with other Passives/Actives)**

**Novice Mana Reserves [Passive] (LV: MAX): An increase of 25% for MP regen and decrease of MP cost (Stacks with other Passives/Actives)**

**Adept Mana Reserves [Passive] (LV: MAX): An increase of 50% for MP regen and decrease of MP cost (Stacks with other Passives/Actives)**

**Advanced Mana Reserves [Passive] (LV: MAX) an increase of 75% for MP regen and decrease of MP cost (Stacks with other Passives/Actives)**

**Master Mana Reserves [Passive] (LV: MAX) an increase of 150% for MP regen and decrease of MP cost (Stacks with other Passives/Actives)**

**Iron Skin [Passive] [Active] (LV: MAX) grants an increase of 300% to VIT and when active creates what could be considered a second layer of skin that acts as a barrier before you start taking real dmg (100 points of Iron skin/second/1MP)**

**Heavy Strike [Active] (LV: MAX): adds a 300% increase to your next Physical attack**

**Natural Reflexes [Passive] (LV: MAX): increase DEX by 300%**

**Senjutsu [Passive] (LV: MAX): Allows the user to sense the supernatural apart from the daily mundane person**

**Lensed [Passive] (LV: MAX): Applies an epidermal layer to the users eyes enabling immunity to sight afflicting effects.**

**Elemental Affiliation [Passive] (LV: MAX): Allows the user the ability to use the elements to their advantage**

**Elemental Resistance [Passive] (LV: MAX): Due to your strong affiliation with the elements you cannot be hurt by any element that is not as strong as yours**

**Magic Shielding [Passive](LV: MAX): Allows user to show the exact amount of power he wants to show to his enemy's and allies alike from no power to all his power**

**Weapon Creation [Active] (LV: MAX): Allows for the creation of any weapon if the user understand how it works and how it was made {unbreakable as long as user is pumping mana into the blades costs 100 mana to create and 10 mana/sec to maintain}**

**Flaming Sun [Active] (LV: MAX): By combining both Fire and Wind elements the gamer managed to create a sphere of ever swirling fire {Mana cost is 1000}**

**Water Blade [Active] (LV: MAX): By combining both Water and Wind elements the gamer managed to create a Blade of constantly moving water {Mana cost 965}**

**Manipulation of Darkness [Active] (LV: MAX): the user forces Darkness to bend to their will allowing the user to create anything within their imagination out of darkness {MP cost is dependent on how far/large the shadows/darkness has to travel/create}**

**Golem [Active] (LV: MAX): Allows for the creation of Golem's from any of the elements Strength's and weakness are based on element(s) used and amount of Mana used in its creation {Always starts at 643 mana/element used/second alive}**

**Weapon Mastery [Passive] (LV: MAX): allows for complete mastery of any and all weapons the user lays their hands on**

**Hand to hand Mastery [Passive] (LV: MAX): the user is a master of any form of hand to hand combat**

**Barrier [Active] (LV: MAX): creates a barrier of pure mana strength is dependent on amount of mana used**

**Earth bound [Active] (LV: MAX): binds the target to the ground using the very earth they stand on**

**Now you see me. Now you don't [Active] (LV: MAX): A skill the gamer created that turns him invisible to almost everything almost**

**Incoming [Active] (LV: MAX): A skill created by the gamer which allows him to go anywhere he can see or imagine in an instant**

**Mana Cloak [Active] (LV: MAX): when active creates what could be considered a barrier that hugs your body like a cloak stopping any dmg {1000 points of Mana Cloak/second/100MP}**

**Annihilation [Active] (LV: MAX): An ability created by the gamer using all the elements at once creates a dense sphere of rock surrounded by the swirling forms of the elements in their most destructive form (just a side note for fun Destroyed an ID world when first used) {Mana cost is 10000/MM of sphere}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DXD in anyway or form the only thing I own is John Howler my OC**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Let's begin**_

* * *

**_25 years later [cannon start]_**

**_Japan, Kuoh Town, Kuoh Academy_**

It's been 25 years since I got to this world and I can safely say that I will survive the beginning if not even when Issei fights against 666/Trihexa. I may even be able to fight against it myself and win, I mean I've seen the LV's of both Sona and Rias which are both 39 which leaves me to believe that high class is LV 35-45 ultimate class is 45-55 Satan class 55-65 etc. so I can only estimate that Great Red and Trihexa are around 100-135 since their ment to be number 1 on the top 10 strongest 'hmm I wonder am I technically the hidden number 1 strongest or am I zero I wonder' but currently I should be focusing on where Issei is oh there he is just left so that means this Sunday will be his date and I still have no clue how I'm going to get myself involve do I just save him and make it so he never gets involve in the supernatural or do I let him die?

As I started leaning towards letting that pervert die since his tendencies are even worse in real life than in any of the anime, manga or novels I felt the little white cat coming back to the school probably to inform Rias of Raynare asking Issei on that date truly I feel sorry for the girl having to deal with him must be hard although he is a good guy at heart at least besides she gets to kill him in the end so that should give her some relief

* * *

**_Scene Break_**

* * *

_**Sunday Sunset**_

_**Kuoh Park**_

"Well I was not expecting this" I muttered, looking at the scene playing out infront of me, 'it seems that Rias Reincarnated Issei before the date and told him what Raynare was planning'

Everything was going like cannon but when it came to the point where Raynare would kill Issei he declined shocking and infuriating her,

just as she was about to strike him, Rias and her peerage showed up and are pretty much just spouting the usual bull, however Raynare doesn't seem to be backing down like Dohnaseek would of in her situation great

"well I better protect her after all she had to put up with the pervert all day" I said to myself although I'm sure Koneko heard me because she looked to my direction seemingly searching for me, while Rias Kiba and Akeno are preparing to strike at Raynare who is only now understanding her position and seems to be stuck there as they launched their attacks, I Used "[**Barrier**]" lazily and as their attacks near Raynare their strike's are blocked by my barriers which are Black in colour with a Silver dragon with Red eyes in the middle of the patterned barrier

Everyone stood stock still and shock by the fact that a fallen had a barrier that could stop their attack and Raynare because it wasn't hers most likely

Koneko had sprung into action and tried to strike me creating a crater in the ground snapping everyone out of their stupor and turning towards her "show yourself" was all she said in her usual monotone way searching her surrounding for any sign of movement however sadly for her I had already moved towards Raynare and was behind said girl jeez gotta love invisibility "sure I guess but is that anyway to speak to your senpai" I said getting a jump out of Raynare luckly I was already holding her so she couldn't move

Everyone's eyes widened when they turned towards me and I just smirked "yo how you doing" I said towards them Rias was the first to snap out of it "who are you" she 'asked' more like commanded but I didn't care so I lazily moved in front of Raynare who was still shocked out of fear or something I don't know

"who am I well let's see last I knew that doesn't matter so is there anything else?" I asked/said before I looked behind me and flicked Raynare on the forehead "and you my girl should leave, also stop following kokabiel's orders their not actually Azazel's, he's trying to start another Great War unless that's what you want too" I stated which seemed to snap her out of her stupor as she started flying away however "don't think I'll let you get away that easily" Rias just had to start trying to fight getting her peerage to start moving "[**Barrier**]" I said and as the word left my mouth anything trying to hit Raynare (Rias & Akeno) however I let Issei(with his sacred gear in its twice critical form) Koneko and Kiba's attacks to hit me which altogether did about 1000 dmg to my MC " please tell me that was you weakest attack" I deadpanned

I mean come on I know I was OP but not this much three separate attacks and I could regain what was lost instantly WTF now I defiantly know I'm ranked Number 0 on the strongest beings cuz there aint no way I'm losing my spot and with their eyes widening I instantly knew that it wasn't their weakest just their strongest instead

I sighed before pinching the bridge of my nose and stating "well since it doesn't seem like any of you can actually stop me from leaving I'll be going now" I start to walk away from the group before deciding I could give them something so I quickly spin on my heel to face them before moving towards Issei who seemed to start having a fearful expression maybe it was the fact that I could kill them in an instant or the innocent smile I had on don't know don't care

As I was nearing him the entire peerage jumped in between the both of us so I just used [**Incomeing**] to get next to him their reaction times where so pitiful that by the time I had grabbed Issei's sacred gear hand they only started looking at me "now I know this wont make amens for letting her go but I rather have her live for later, that being said I don't work with any side I do what I want but since you could of died let me give you a bit of a boost" I stated with a small barely visible smile

they seemed to give me questioning gazes with tints of doubt in them however none moved to stop me so I started to pump a small amount of my magic into the boosted gear as it began to respond and evolve I smirked "about time you lazy over grown lizard" I said everyone wondering what I was doing and why I said that before Draig's voice was heard outloud

[Who's the smartass who kicked me in the head with magic I'm gonna tear you limb from limb]

I started chuckling at what he just said "I did, you over grown lizard since your host is a bit weak I decided to give him a kick start literally so I suggest start training him immediately, I also did it to show there is no ill will between me and the other devils currently here since I kinda saved a Fallen who was gonna kill your host" I stated strongly till it came to the end where I went a bit sheepish since you know he's technically my elder while everyone was just either giving a confused expression, awe, annoyance or glee

[While I thank you for awakening me and giving useful advice that I will take…But...HOW DARE YOU RESCUE THAT WHICH TRIED TO KILL MY HOST YOUNG DRAKE] Draig exclaimed loud enough that I thought my ears might of ruptured and by the winces going around I guess they thought the same

"Ok since I now have to repay you by the looks of things I'll give you one favour you can use it whenever on whatever I don't care what it is" I offered

[Hmm tempting and you mean anything even if I told you to go fight Great Red in the Dimensional Gap?] Draig asked quizzingly

"Yup if that's what you want as a favour I don't mind doing it" I said almost lazily shocking those who know of Great Red and who he is

[As much as that is tempting to see if you can do more than just bark or roar in this case I'll keep it on standby] he said almost uncertainly almost like he was fighting between two option aww poor Draig

"K well then see you around I guess bye" was all they heard before I used [Incoming] to get home

* * *

**_Scene Break_**

* * *

**_A week after Asia's Death_**

It took an entire week but it seems that Ray, Kala and Mittelt have finely come to accept that they live under me now, although according to Ray Dohnaseek had gone back to HQ to confirm what I said taking Freed with him so I can only guess he's working with kokabiel and she also helped the others ease in I don't know how to feel about that especially with all the glances she gives me whenever she can

but currently those aren't any of my problems my current problem is a certain white cat standing in front of me on the roof having walked up to me simply asking "why did you save those fallen?" in her usual monotone voice I just looked at her with a small smile on my face "good day to you as well Koneko and because they didn't know that they were going against orders" I said with a shrug before sighing "and do pray tell how you knew it was me" I asked looking at her expectantly "I listened to your voice and your magic signature" she stated slightly nervous at her explanation

I simply clapped surprising her before I gave her some of my sweets I keep on me because of Mittelt's sweet tooth "thanks" was all she said as she ate a sweet, I almost laughed at the expression she made eyes wide with sweets in them and pink dusting her cheeks, I started moving before I felt a new magic signature within the ORC my eyes widen in realization before quickly returning to normal 'huh so todays the day KFC decides to make his appearance forgot about that' I thought to myself before look back at Koneko who also must have sensed the new signatures "Well why don't we go greet some arrogant KFC" I asked Koneko receiving a questioning look before a small smile appeared and she nodded her head and with that we started making our way towards the ORC room

* * *

**_Scene Break_**

* * *

we arrived just as I felt more magic signatures Risers peerage most likely so I turned around looked at Koneko and put my finger to my lips telling her to keep quiet before going invisable "I'll follow behind don't tell them anything" I whispered and she just nodded before opening the door and walking in

she stood behind Rias while I leaned against a wall waiting for Issei to do something and just like in the anime Issei gets into a fight but this time I'm standing in between the two any attack made against Issei is block by me but I make it look like its Issei's doing and just as Risers about to blow a gaskit Koneko let out a low laugh drawing attention towards her "and what so funny huh midget" Riser asked with a scowl on his face that comment stopped Koneko and made her scowl herself

mean while I slowly walked up to Riser grabbing him by the collar and lifting him up before becoming visible again putting more than a few people on guard or gaining shocked expressions "Now that's no way to speak KFC" I stated while being as condescending as I could towards him "what did you say low life" Riser all but said through grit teeth "I stated that is no way to speak KFC" I reiterated back at him causing him to flare his magic in an attempt to burn me and as his flames started to cover my entire body I could hear gasps of worry and snickers or even a bit of laughter while Riser just hanged there with a victorious smirk on his face however all of those things faded with my next words "oh please wipe that smirk off your face you haven't even done any damage towards me your nothing but a weakling to me Phenex" I said getting shocked looks from everyone except Koneko who just stared with a smirk on her face "now lets get rid of these flames" I said summoning water to splash all over him effectively putting his flames out before I dropped him on the couch again

I started walking towards the door while yawning "jeez I need some sleep" I muttered before leaving the room in utter silence though I could sense Koneko following me

* * *

_**Chapter 2 END: Let's begin**_

* * *

_**AN: Thank you to those who Review and give PM to try and help although I won't be able to do all things instantly I do try also don't forget to always check if there's a poll up on the account and next chapter will either be training or just the fight itself [poll]**_


End file.
